Life's A Bitch
by ShadesOfSophie
Summary: A twenty one year old woman,has the same routine. Eats,goes on the subway,gets dressed and dances around the same dirty clients. Until she meets this mysterious stranger that makes her feel something she never experienced before,breathless and intoxicated.
1. Chapter 1

Life's A Bitch

Chapter 1-

My routine is always the same thing,I wake up,I eat,I get to work and dress up until I look like a world class hooker, then dance around and on the same clients that clearly have nothing better to do. I get groped,pinched and even bitten sometimes,but I guess I get paid a fair amount. Yeah it's a gross job but when you don't have all the qualifications you need,this is kind of your saviour. So here I go again day 101 of this shitty job,ooh a hundred and one maybe something good will happen. Ha probably not!

I walked out of my little apartment in Brooklyn,I walked down my street until I got to the subway. Every time i wait for the train,it smells of piss and vile. I stepped onto the train and held onto the bar,standing right in front of this guy. I looked up to sweep my hair away from my forehead and see it's one of my old clients,shit. I quickly looked away and tried not to make contact with him. After twenty minutes of that awkward ride,I stepped off and walked out of the subway and onto the main road. I took a deep breath and walked into the scissors club and waved to the bartender Gregg,he is the only decent guy here. I walked into the back with the other girls.  
>"Hey Pixie,there's some gross ones today,carls back" I sighed,Carl was the groper,no matter how many times you say stop,he still carries on. Oh and yeah my stage name is Pixie,I don't know why though.<br>"Great,made my night even better" we all chuckled,then I opened my drawer and decided what to put on. I slipped my hair into a bun,and chose my long red wig to put on. I pulled out my mascara and put it on with some smoky eye shadow. I basically painted my black lipstick on,then took my long Stella McCartney coat off. I managed to get that from a very nice tip for dancing for two guys at the same time. I was going with black lacy underwear tonight,and my new black high heeled pumps. The owner Derek came in and winked at me.  
>"Right pixie,you've been booked for the night in the private room,you look sexy as always" I rolled my eyes then walked past him,and I felt him spank my ass. Derek is such an asshole,I walked over to the private room and sighed before I went into the secluded room.<br>"Right Carl if this is you,please keep your hands off me until I say so" I shut the curtains and turned around to see it wasn't Carl,and it wasn't anybody I know. Before I could even say anything the man came over to me and everything went black from there.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open,and the room was blurry. I tried to move my heard up but there was an awful pain surging up my neck. When I looked over the left side of my shoulder I saw a man clasping his hands staring at me. I rushed up on my feet and had to lean back against the wall before I fell again.  
>"W-what the?" He stood up and put his arms behind his back,and walked over slowly to me.<br>"I liked the session" I looked at him confused,I don't remember doing anything for him. I looked back up at him and he was smirking.  
>"You know the nibble session" I looked at him confused and saw him staring at my neck. I moved my hand and felt a mark,I looked back at him and his eyes looked dangerous.<br>"You,you bit my neck,what the hell did you do that for?" He stroked his hand down my neck and it felt cold,but my pulse started to pick up. He chuckled to himself then looked me in the eyes,his eyes were bright blue,I felt like he was looking into my soul.  
>"Your not happy with this job are you?"<br>"Who or what are you? And leave me the hell alone" I was about to leave but he held onto my arm and turned me around so I was facing him.  
>"Your not going anywhere,and you didn't answer my question" I scoffed to myself,then felt his grip get tighter,guess I better answer.<br>"Do you think anybody would be happy in this damn job" he let go then just stood there with his arms crossed,who the hell does he think he is.  
>"Good girl,I'll answer your question now,I'm a predator of the night,I'm an eternal stud,you know all that crap" I rubbed my temples then looked back at him.<br>"So what your trying to say is,your a fictional vampire" I giggled then saw his face,I don't think he's lying,after all there's a giant ass mark on my neck. His eyes changed to seductive and the air between us changed,I could feel a current pulling me towards him. I moved over to the wall and put my head against it. I felt him come behind me and move his hands down my back until he reached my ass, I'm so glad he can't see me now I'm blushing.  
>"If your pulse goes any faster,you could have a heart attack" I chuckled,then I felt him kiss my neck softly,I moaned,the touch was electric. I turned around then went to walk out of the secluded room but he just appeared infront of me.<br>"Please let me go"  
>"What's your name?"<br>"Pixie" I was about to open the door but he turned me around to face him.  
>"No your real name"<br>"Sara"  
>"Nice to meet you, I'm Stefan" he looked me up and down then winked before leaving the room. As soon as he had gone I felt the electric pull disappear and I could finally breath. I walked out the room and went backstage and sat in the dressing room in front of my mirror,I just sighed. What the hell has just happened,I've never felt that way before,his dangerous eyes,the way he made me feel so breathless. But a vampire,how is that even possible,I turned my head to the side and saw the teeth marks,luckily I have concealer to cover that up.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

After two other dances it was time for me to leave. I felt so tired and still confused about what happened earlier today,but hey I made £299 so at the moment I don't really care. I got changed into my jeans and blouse,and let my real hair down. I grabbed my bag and walked back into the club,I saw that guy at the club and tried to sneak past but I heard him chuckle as I went behind him.  
>"Care to join me for a drink Sara" I sighed,then got up onto the barstool next to him and I saw him smiling.<br>"Only because your paying" he nodded then called over the bartender Gregg by clicking his fingers.  
>"Another vodka and tonic,and whatever this lady wants" I smiled sarcastically at him calling me lady then looked back at Gregg.<br>"Whiskey please Gregg" he smiled then went to the pumps and made the drinks,he's pretty skilled so it only took him less then two minutes to do them both. I took a sip of my drink and coughed at how strong it was,haven't had whiskey in ages. I sneakily looked over at Stefan while he was drinking,he had a beautiful face he looks like something MichealAngelo painted. He had ruffled blonde hair then swept across his forehead and lips to die for. He put his drink down and looked over at me smirking,shit he's caught me out,I looked back to my drink and smiled.  
>"Like what you see?" I blushed then drunk the rest of my whiskey and looked him in the face. I'm going to need alcohol in me to talk to him properly,without fear and feeling breathless.<br>"Maybe I do" his eyebrows shot up and then he wiped a bit off liquid away from his lip,gosh that's so sexy.  
>"Hm,I like what I see to"<br>"Everyone does here" I said that bitterly,all anybody wants is me half naked basically dry humping there body.  
>"No,I mean what you look like now"<br>"Oh" I moved a piece of hair behind my ear,and I felt him go to take my glass but he caught my hand instead,shit. We both took our hands apart,I think we both felt the electricity ignite in that touch,I moved my hand away and let him take my glass. Derek then very clumsily walked behind the bar and leant on the counter in front of me.  
>"Hello there,my sexiest worker" I rolled my eyes,urgh his breath smells of alcohol.<br>"What do you want Derek?" Derek's just someone who makes you feel so uncomfortable just by being in the same room as you.  
>"You,come on it would be good" he winked then took my hand,i tried to move it out but his grasp was pretty tight.<br>"It would be good,but never with you,now get off"  
>"I don't like people saying no" I carried on trying to get my hand out but he was to strong,luckily Stefan leant over and snarled.<br>"Get your hands off her,or I'll inform the police for workplace sexual harassment,the girl said no"Derek glared at Stefan then all of a sudden he picked up a nearby glass and jammed it into Stefan's hand.  
>"Dick move" Stefan stood up and his fangs rolled out,his eyes changed to something I've never seen before,pure red. Derek eyes widened then he just spat on the floor and left to go to the bathroom. I turned around to see if Stefan was alright but he had gone,I looked around the room in a panic,where the hell is he. Luckily because Derek was so drunk he might not recognise what Stefan looked like or was.<br>"Gregg,where did that guy go?"  
>"Outside just now" I nodded then picked up my bag and left the club,where could he have gone. I decided to turn right and look for him in the town centre.<p>

After two hours I had give up searching him,I guess I wanted to say thank you,he defended me nobody else did not even Gregg. I got onto the subway and luckily because it's so late not many people get on it so I sat down. I got my galaxy note out and saw I had no messages,feeling really not loved, I put my phone back into my jean pocket then felt somebody sit down next to me,I looked to my side and saw it was Stefan.  
>"I've been looking for you" he looked at me confused.<br>"Have you now? I'm a lucky guy" I chuckled then got hold of this hand and saw the deep cut had just vanished.  
>"What the hell? Your hand had a giant ass cut in it" he got hold of my hand and touched his finger to my palm.<br>"You see human hands,they heal in time,sometimes longer then hoped" he then brought my finger to his palm and began to explain again.  
>"But with vampire hands,it heals automatically,our blood is a great healer" I left my finger in his palm,it's so soft. Without thinking I stroked my hand across his palm,how does he have such soft skin. I saw him looking at me so I quickly pulled my hand away and put it in my lap.<br>"Sorry"  
>"It's fine,i liked it" I saw him smirk and I couldn't help but join his smirk.<br>"So your blood is magical?"  
>"Haha,kind of yeah" the train called out Brooklyn avenue and I stood up waiting for the doors to open,I saw Stefan had got up with me,maybe he lives here to. I left the subway station and was about to turn to go down my street but Stefan appeared in front of me.<br>"Why did you stroke my palm?" Weird question to ask.  
>"Your skin was urm,soft" I could feel a blush creep up in my cheeks,he always makes me blush and my heart feel like it's going to come out my chest.<br>"I like it when you blush" I looked back up and smiled shyly.  
>"Why did you ask that question?"<br>"Not many people touch me,unless I make them of course" he winked and I just rolled my eyes at that comment.  
>"I need to walk home"<br>"Well I will accompany you,especially with all these big bad creatures out there,wouldn't want you getting hurt" we started walking side by side and every so often we would both look at eachother. As we was approaching my house I stopped and got my keys out.  
>"Well this is me"<br>"Shame" I walked up to my door then turned back round to face him to see he was right behind me.  
>"Thank you for defending me, he's always like that and no one stands up to him"<br>"You're welcome" he smiled,and I could feel my pulse picking up,he has such a beautiful smile.  
>"Bye Stefan"<br>"Wait" I turned round and his face was so close,he moved his lips to my cheek and kissed it softly. I felt a current in my body ignite from his touch and I think he realised I was clearly affected by him. He looked back at me smirking and I had to look away otherwise I don't know what would happen.  
>"Urm thanks"<br>"Your body gives everything away,poor human"  
>"If you think I'm a poor human,then why be with me?" He stepped closer then looked me in the eyes.<br>"Oh I think you know why, I think I should take you somewhere tomorrow, you at work tomorrow?"  
>"No"<br>"Done, I'm taking you to Thyme Restaurant at eight tomorrow"  
>"You can eat human food?"<br>"Yes" he chuckled then started walking away from me.  
>"Why a restaurant?" He turned around and put his hands in his coat.<br>"That's what you do for a first date isn't it" I gulped then saw him smile then just disappear out of my sight. I shakily put my key into the hole and opened the door. I slammed the door behind me and just slipped down the door onto the floor. Being around him makes me so nervous,and I'm never like that with any guy,well most of them make my skin crawl. I touched my palm where he did and closed my eyes. I need to be more careful,I pushed myself off the floor then walked into my living room. A date with a person has never happened let alone with a vampire,but I know I possibly can't refuse. One because he won't take a no for an answer and because I want to go with him,I feel different around him. I feel more real with him around,not like the hooker I am in my job.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

I had never took this long to get ready,I wanted to look nice to go out to a restaurant but I also don't want to dress up to much because Stefan then might think im trying to impress him. I sighed and carried on looking in my wardrobe,I saw my grey tights and decided to pull them out and throw them on my bed. I could wear my leopard print shirt,yeah might aswell. I looked at my clock on my bedside table and saw it was half seven,shit. I put my tights on then slipped my shirt on top,I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. So what do I do with my face and hair,I decided to leave my hair down but brush it until it was smoother. I pulled out my make up bag and rummaged through it until I found my mascara,I put that on then just decided to put red lipstick on. Well I don't look perfect but I'm not plastering make up on myself,after all he is a vampire,that's why I don't understand why I'm so damn nervous. I heard the door knock so I took a deep breath and walked to my front door an opened it. Stefan was stood with a smile on his face,he had black skinny jeans on with a blue t-shirt and a long black coat on. I saw him look me up and down and I could feel my pulse picking up again,damn body betraying me.  
>"So you ready?" I grabbed my coat and bag then looked back at him.<br>"I am now" am I really ready it's not just because it's my first date,it's with a vampire,I bet if I told my mother that she would have a heart attack. We left my house and started to walk down the street to thyme restaurant.

When we arrived at the restaurant he opened the door for me so I went in and smiled to him. Stefan shook hands with the guy at the front,then he started to follow him,guess I should follow him then. We both sat down at the table then the waiter passed us the menus.  
>"Just want you to know,your meals are free today" he walked away and I just looked at him confused,free? Since when have meals been free for a day. I look over at Stefan and he was smirking,what's he smirking at.<br>"What?" He leant over the table.  
>"I compelled him to give us the meal for free" I chuckled then just rolled my eyes,of course mr show off here can make someone do something. I picked up my menu and couldn't help but smile,I saw Stefan reach over and pull my menu down.<br>"Don't do that"  
>"Do what?"<br>"Lift that menu up ,it covers your face" he looked down at his menu and started reading it. Why is he bothered about that,strange. Hmm the oysters look delicious,think I might get those. Stefan clicked his fingers and the waiter came back over with his pen and paper.  
>"You ready to order?" Stefan nodded then pointed at his menu.<br>"I'll have a portion of your oysters please" the waiter wrote that down then looked at me.  
>"Actually the same please" he nodded then took our menus.<br>"Anything to drink?"  
>"A bottle of your finest champagne" he nodded then walked off into the kitchen area. I looked back up at Stefan and saw he was already looking at me,I felt a blush creep up into my cheeks.<br>"You look beautiful Sara,if you don't mind me saying" I gulped then combed my hair with my fingers nervously before answering.  
>"Thanks,you look.." I know what I wanted to say but I couldn't get it out,he chuckled then leaned closer.<br>"I look?" I sighed then decided to say it anyway.  
>"You look to good for words" the champagne came to our table,and I quickly took it and poured a glass full,I need this. I took a sip and it went so smoothly down my throat I moaned. I closed my eyes savouring the taste,it's so ravishing. I opened my eyes and saw Stefan staring at me intensely,his eyes were on my lips.<br>"Are you doing this on purpose?" Huh.  
>"Doing what on purpose?"<br>"You have no idea how much I want you right now"  
>"Wow" I gulped then pulled my legs together,I've never felt like this I can't breath. Luckily the waiter came to our table with our oyster dishes.<br>"Enjoy" I smiled then saw Stefan look down at the dish then at me.  
>"Feed me?" He winked and I just giggled, I got an oyster out his dish and opened it up.<br>"Open your mouth then" he opened his mouth and I tipped the oyster into his mouth,he swallowed then licked his lips.  
>"Mm,my turn" he picked one out of my dish,so I opened my mouth. He brought the oyster into my mouth and tipped it letting the seafood go down my throat. Shit juice ran down my mouth,Stefan wiped his thumb across my lip until it was dry,I could feel my heart thumping like crazy. I looked up at him so hungrily,I want him and by the way he's looking at me I think he feels the same. He then moved his fingers away from my mouth and touched my hand I felt a bolt of electricity. I gulped then stood up,I need some fresh air I really can't cope with these feelings that are so unnatural to me. I walked out through the restaurant until I got outside and leaned against the wall. Stefan then just appeared in front of me and got hold of my hand,and I just looked at his bare skin touching mine. I looked back up into his eyes and saw him staring back with those beautiful eyes.<br>"Please don't" I took my hand away and just walked away in the opposite direction.

I ended up walking to the the pier and just sat on the edge,with my legs dangling. The sea looks so beautiful at night,Stefan looks so beautiful always. I shook my head and tried not to think about him,I hate feeling so weak. I then felt somebody sit next to me,I looked to my side and it was Stefan,of course it would be him.  
>"Why did you go,I was enjoying myself" he stroked my hair away from my face then just lingered his fingers there. I really can't do this,I stood up and put my fingers through my hair in frustration. He stood in front of me and took hold of my arm.<br>"Please don't" he moved his hand down my arm until he got to my hand and slowly rubbed circles in my palm,it was so soothing.  
>"Do what,I'm just touching you" he looks at me seductively,I feel like he's taking my clothes off with his eyes.<br>"You drive me crazy" I wasn't supposed to say it so hungrily but it just came out.  
>"How do you think I feel,your body,those eyes and those fucking lips" i didn't realise he wanted me that badly,i blushed bright red. He pulled my body closer to his and i put my hands on his arms in surprise. I slowly looked up and his lips were so close to mine,I didn't know what to do.<br>"Those lips" I can't give him what he wants,I've never done anything like this. I then felt him push me against the building nearby,and he claimed my lips with his and I moaned. He nipped at my bottom lip then slid his tongue across it,I feel like I'm going to melt.  
>"Stefan.. I-I can't give you what you want"I was panting in his face,but what I said was still true.<br>"What do you think I want?" He stroked my face and I just moved his hand away.  
>"Not me" he chuckled.<br>"I Wouldn't ask you on a date or kiss you if I didn't" I didn't know what to say to that,he has got a point but I'm not good for him,or anyone.  
>"Sara what do you want?" I knew the answer to that but I'm not saying it,I can't bring myself to say it. He put his hand over my heart and looked at me softly.<br>"What does Sara want?" I very shakily moved my hand up to his mouth and saw his fangs roll out softly,I looked at them with interest. I felt him purr against my touch then I brought my lips closer to his.  
>"I want this" I looked into his eyes then kissed his lips passionately,making love to his lips,I could hear him groaning or it could be me as well. He then moved his lips to my neck and started to nibble playfully.<br>"Jesus Stefan" I felt weak at the knees,luckily he stopped but still kept hold of me.  
>"Mm,so you do want me,probably not as much as I want you" he winked and I just smiled.<br>"I need to go home"  
>"I'm going home to,may I take you?" Then in a flash he brought me onto his back and he just ran so fast my head couldn't catch up so I decided to close my eyes.<p>

He helped me off his back then I saw we was at my door,I felt rather sick actually.  
>"You just like to show off don't you" he chuckled then came closer to me and I ended up backing into the door. I smirked then put my finger against his lip.<br>"That's enough kissing for you"  
>"There's more places to kiss" I smiled then just sighed.<br>"What?" He stroked my cheek then looked into my eyes.  
>"I'm at work tomorrow"<br>"No your not"  
>"Yes I am Stefan"<br>"No your not" he said that like he knew something about it,what's he been up to now.  
>"What have you done?" He smirked then took my hand stroking it.<br>"I quit for you,I could tell how much you hated it there,so I compelled him" in an instant I just hugged him tightly,I can't believe he did that for me. He put his arms around me and hugged me back.  
>"What's this for?"<br>"A thank you, I've wanted to quit there for ages but I didn't have the confidence to tell Derek"  
>"I know,I could tell"<br>"Thank you so much" I got my keys out then opened the door,I was about to shut it but I looked back at him.  
>"So your free tomorrow?" I smiled and nodded my head.<br>"Good,if you wouldn't mind,maybe I should come to your house,well inside" I gulped then just froze,him close to me in my home,oh Jesus.  
>"I know it's a temptation to have me there" he winked after he said that and I just giggled.<br>"Sure,that would be nice" he walked over and kissed the side of my mouth.  
>"Mm,good" he walked away and just disappeared like he did yesterday. I shut the door and just smiled brightly for once,I think I'm actually going to enjoy the next morning for a change. And I know it's because I will see him again!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I started tossing and turning in my sleep and I woke up at the sound of something falling. I looked over to my right and saw,Stefan? I blinked again and he wasn't even there. God I'm going crazy,well he's the one driving me crazy. I pulled the quilts closer to me and tried to go back to sleep again.

My alarm went off and I just moaned. I went over to press it and it finally stopped making that horrible buzzing sound. I rubbed my face then stretched my arms out and heard my wrists click.  
>"You look beautiful in the morning" I looked over to my side and saw Stefan sat on my window smiling at me,I quickly pulled my sheet up to my neck realising I had nothing on. My heart was beating so fast,I hope he hasn't seen me naked.<br>"What the hell,so it was you at night,it wasn't a dream"  
>"It it was a dream,there would be drool of course" he winked and I just blushed bright red,In a way he's probably right.<br>"Why are you here?"  
>"I can't actually sleep,and watching you sleep it's peaceful,you look so cute" I giggled.<br>"You can't sleep?" He shook his head,I couldn't imagine not sleeping. I need to pee but I don't want him to see me naked,I shifted uncomfortably and he just laughed.  
>"What you laughing at,burglar" he shot his hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt and I couldn't help but smile.<br>"If you need to pee,I don't mind"  
>"But I can't" he looked at me confused and I just sighed,guess I'm gonna have to tell him I have nothing on.<br>"I'm not wearing,anything" he gulped then turned around to face the window,I could see he was holding onto the side and I could see bits of wood falling onto the floor,he's breaking it.  
>"Are you ok?" I heard him take one deep breath then turn back round,he looked different then before.<br>"I'm sorry about the wood"  
>"It's fine,I'm going to the bathroom for clothes,please don't look" he nodded then covered his face with his hands. I quickly slipped out my bed and went quickly past Stefan to the bathroom. I went to the sink and brushed my teeth rapidly,so glad he can't see me now with spit and toothpaste round my mouth. I then run the hot water and wiped it over my face after squirting some soap on my hand. I opened the second drawer under the sink and pulled out matching blue thongs and bra. I found some black tights and slid them over my legs,now what do I wear on top. I saw my black straight dress and decided just to stick that on. I put my hands behind my back to do the zip up but it's got bloody stuck.<br>"Stefan I need your help" I saw him come behind me through the mirror.  
>"What's up?"<br>"My zip is stuck,I think I need your vampire strength" he smiled then pulled the zip up trailing his fingers up my back,leaving soft touches. I closed my eyes as I felt him zip it to the top,I fluttered my eyes open and saw him looking at me intensely.  
>"T-thank you"<br>"Your welcome" I turned around and looked up at his face,he looked hungry and kind of sad. I moved my hand up to under his eye,it was like he had black veins. He quickly ran away from me,what's happened to him,have I done something wrong. I best go searching round the house to see where he's gone to and what's up with him.

I found him on my front porch,sitting on my bench. I sat down next to him and he didn't move,I put my hand on his and his head shot up to face me.  
>"Stefan,what's up with you?" He sighed and then just laughed.<br>"Would you believe it if I said I was weak" I looked at him confused then he stroked my hand softly.  
>"Is it something I've done,you don't look the same as you did this morning"<br>"That's because this morning I didn't realise you were naked,also I thought you had walked past ,but you hadn't,I saw you from behind, your body looked so smooth and hot" I blushed and I could feel my heart pumping so fast.  
>"And I haven't fed because I was watching you sleep"<br>"You need to feed" I turned him so he was facing me and he looked ill,I didn't like seeing him like this. He realised that I didn't look very happy so he stroked my cheek softly and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.  
>"What's up?"<br>"I don't like seeing you like this,can I do anything?"  
>"Not without being hurt" I saw him look at my neck,oh yeah he needs blood. I can't let him look and be like this. I moved the hair away from my neck and took a deep breath.<br>"Take some"  
>"What?" His voice kind of croaked.<br>"Take some,I can't bear seeing you like this,just take some" he moved his face closer to my neck and then looked back into my eyes making sure it's ok. I nodded then I just felt his teeth pierce into my skin,at first the pain was excruciating. But after awhile it was actually quite sensual,I couldn't control my moans. He finally took his fangs back out and licked the blood away,I hummed silently to myself that's so hot what he's doing. I looked back at him and he looked full of life again and he was looking at me intensely again,the air went from cold,to hot so very hot.  
>"Stefan"<br>"Mm"  
>"Kiss me please,just kiss me" he forced his lips onto mine,and this kiss was full of so much lust and passion. I joined my tongue to his and I started to feel weightless,the touch of his lips and tongue on mine,it's like heaven. I put my hands through his hair and tugged on it,he growled against my mouth then just looked at me.<br>"Your killing me here Sara"  
>"Your killing me,I've never felt so weak around somebody before,ever" I stroked his face and just smiled. He took hold of my hand and looked me in the eyes.<br>"Sara,your making me go crazy,and I like it,your like this forbidden fruit,I know I shouldn't have it but I do want it" I gulped and I was about to reply but he put his finger on my lip.  
>"I know we didn't meet at the best situation but I'm kind of glad I did do that,otherwise I wouldn't of met you,you don't deserve to be a stripper dancing around disgusting men,that's why I have a proposition for you"<br>"What proposition?"  
>"Come live with me" my eyes shot up and he just chuckled.<br>"No not exactly like that,I live with some people like me,and we need someone to help us"  
>"Help you how?"<br>"We need someone to go to this certain warehouse at 9pm"  
>"Huh?"<br>"We need blood bags,and we end up getting in a testosterone fight and leaving with not so many because the guys are assholes,but with a beautiful woman,you could persuade them"  
>"Hmm I might be able to do that"<br>"Thank you"  
>"I'm only doing it for you after all you helped me quit that terrible job" he smirked then just sighed. He stood up and held his hand out,I took it and I was just stood infront of him.<br>"Are you sure you will be fine moving in with vampires,it's not exactly normal" I chuckled,he does have a point but if the vampires are like him,I think I will get along fine.  
>"You'll be there right?"<br>"Yes"  
>"Then I will be perfectly fine" he brought his face to mine and kissed me so sweetly then brought me quickly to my room and brought a bag of mine onto my bed. He started to pack my bag full of clothes and make up,including cleaning stuff. He was moving so quickly around my room and out my bathroom,I started feel dizzy just watching him. He then zipped up my bag and put it on his back,he then came right infront of me.<br>"Hold onto me tightly" I wrapped my arms around his waist,and he grabbed onto my waist. He looked down at me and smirked.  
>"Don't let go,you might want to close your eyes" I knew what was coming,I then just felt my self being lifted and the wind coming full throttle onto my face from the speed he was running.<p>

"You can open your eyes now" I opened my eyes and saw his face was looking down at mine with his hand on my back. I blushed and had to look down,he pulled my face up with his chin and kissed me softly. I looked back up at him and kissed him back,deepening the kiss this time with my tongue,I heard something in the background so I got off him and Stefan stood infront of me almost like he was protecting me. I saw about five people walk into the room,there obviously the vampires he stood together and smiled at Stefan,then just looked at me.  
>"Guys this is the lady I told you about,she's going to help us,she's fine,well more then fine" he looked behind him and I was blushing at his comment,smiling shyly. One of the males walked over then nodded at Stefan,he moved out the way and that other guy approached me.<br>He then held his hand out,so I shook it.  
>"Welcome to the vampire residence"<br>"Thank you" everybody then just smiled,the atmosphere relaxed now,I thought they were going to kill me. I looked up at Stefan and he smiled,reassuring me I'm going to be fine,this is definitely going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One of the vampires Ian dropped me off near the warehouse,we couldn't be to close otherwise the vampires inside the warehouse would catch his scent. I had to dress up for this,so under my long black coat,was black stockings with a green pencil skirt. And a black blouse with two buttons undone,to show a bit of my bra. I took a deep breath,I can do this after all I used to dance around disgusting men,I can try and make vampires give me blood. I was about to leave but Ian grabbed my arm and turned me around.  
>"Stefan cares for you,and i appreciate you helping,so be as seductive as you want,male vampires are very hypnotised by beautiful women"<br>"I will,thank you" Ian disappeared into the night and I walked down the alley until I saw the warehouse next to the sea. I opened the doors and saw two guys fly down from nowhere,with grins on their faces. I walked over to them and then crossed my arms,so my coat was still covering my body.  
>"I'm guessing your here for the blood supply,don't you people eat food not blood" they both chuckled,and I saw the main guy look at my face for a rather long time.<br>"I am here for that, and I eat what ever I want to eat" he came over to me and stroked my neck softly.  
>"And so do I" he licked his lips and then stepped a bit further away.<br>"So why should I give you the blood bags"  
>"I have something you might like to see" he walked back over to his friend and they both stood there waiting for it. I opened my coat and chucked it on the floor putting my hand onto my hips. The guys eyes greedily looked down my body,I felt repulsed but I need to do this for Stefan. I swallowed the repulsive emotion i felt and smiled sweetly at them.<br>"So,do I get them"  
>"Oh I definitely think so" the two vampires high fived each other then went over to the crater and pulled out multiple blood bags and put them into a rucksack. He came over to me picking my coat up as he came to me. He passed me the coat,so I put it on and zipped it back up,and took the rucksack putting it on my back. I walked out quickly and took my phone out and text Ian to say 'I'm out and I have the blood bags'. Luckily in five minutes Ian was here smiling,he took the rucksack of my bag and held me tightly to him.<br>"Hold on and close your eyes" I nodded,and I felt the wind forcefully smacking my face,you think I would be used to this by now,but it still makes me feel dizzy. I felt us stop so I opened my eyes and saw we were back in the house,I let go and heard the other vampires come in.  
>"She did it" Ian opened the rucksack and threw it in the middle of the floor. The other vampires cheered and rushed over to the rucksack. One of the girls Bonnie I think that's what her name is chucked me one and luckily I caught it.<br>"That's for Stefan"  
>"Where is he?"<br>"Your second door on the right,he's in his bedroom" I went over to the door and knocked on it,there was no reply. I went to open the door and saw that Stefan was looking out the bedroom window. I shut the door behind me and his face shot round and he looked ill again,he looked sick pale not his usual self.

I came behind him and pulled the blood bag out from my packet.  
>"I'm guessing you will be needing this"<br>"You did it?"  
>"Yeah now drink,you don't look good" he nodded and took the blood bag out,he tore of the cap and drunk the red liquid. I tried to pretend it was really thick ribena so I didn't feel sick watching him. He chucked it away and wiped his chin which had blood around it. He turned around to me and put his hand on mine.<br>"Thank you Sara" I gulped then took my hand away.  
>"Welcome"<br>"What's up?" I sat down on his bed and sighed.  
>"I was so scared,I felt like I was going to ruin it,but I just kept telling myself it was for you" he appeared on his knees infront of me,with his hands on mine.<br>"I'm sorry" I looked over at him and smiled.  
>"It's ok,beats dancing around dirty men anyway" I smirked and he just chuckled at me,I need a shower desperately. I stood up and sighed.<br>"I'm off for a shower" I looked at him once more before I left his room and went into mine,god I need a nice hot shower. I locked my door then took my clothes of slowly,leaving them on my floor,then went into my bathroom and turned the shower on. I stepped in and washed my self with almond body soap and washed my hair with argon oil shampoo. I massaged my head until the suds were out. I took the knob off and walked out the shower automatically feeling cleaner and calmer. I wrapped a towel round my waist,and went to get some clothes. I ended up just putting on matching red underwear and my nightdress. Don't really want everyone seeing me just in my nightdress so I took the white robe and tied it around my body. I slipped some socks on and walked out of my bedroom. I saw stefan was sat near the fire tapping his lips. Bonnie and a few of the guys were on the sofa chatting to themselves. I decided to sit on the other sofa next to Stefan and place my head on his shoulder.  
>"Penny for your thoughts?" He looked over at me and stroked my hair softly.<br>"Day dreaming I guess,are you alright now?"  
>"Yeah,always feel better after a shower,it's what I'd do after my job,to scrub the shame away" he pulled my chin up with his fingers and faced me.<br>"You should never feel shame" I smiled at his sweet comment.  
>"That's all I know how to feel" he stroked his hand down my neck and to my arm until he threaded his fingers into mine.<br>"You should feel wanted" he rubbed circles in my palm,not taking his eyes off mine.  
>"You should feel desired" he moved his face so he was near my neck,and he whispered something to me.<br>"You should feel breathless" I felt his hand skim over my leg until he got to my thigh,I hummed to his touch. I put my hand on his before he moved it up any further. I decided to whisper back to him.  
>"How should you feel?" I would never say this but around him I feel intoxicated and confident about myself especially when he looks at me in that certain way he does. He looked at me so intensely,and smiled.<br>"I think that you Stefan,should kiss me and much more because I feel all of those things when I'm with you,it's your choice"  
>"What's your choice Sara?" I took a deep breath and thought ago my answer.<br>"You Stefan,I need you" he moved his hand further up my leg and stroked my waist. He then moved his face closer to mine and kissed me softly on my lower lip,I closed my eyes savouring his touch. I moved my hands into his hair and pulled him back for a sweeter kiss,I didn't ever want my lips to not be on his. He growled deep in his throat and brought me so I was siting on his lap. He put his hands around my waist and kissed me back this time with more force using his tongue,I moaned in his mouth and moved my hands down his chest. He moved his lips down to my neck and kissed it ever so lightly,he looked up at me smiling seductively.  
>"So I have you now"<br>"I guess so" I sighed,I'm not good enough for anyone let alone him,he must of realised what i was thinking because he brought me in for a hug.  
>"Stop thinking your not good enough,I'm the one not worthy" he stroked my hair softly and I just stayed on his lap. Eventually I did move my head to his lap laying down.I saw the other vampires staring over at me and Stefan, I know I should of moved but I was so comfortable on his lap that I ended up falling asleep.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We had all decided that I should cook meals seen as they have no idea how to cook. I was in the kitchen preparing a stir fry, I chucked in the baby sweet corn and stirred it again. One of the girls Bonnie came in and just stood in front of the counter facing me.  
>"That smells nice"<br>"Thanks,I hope it tastes nice" I carried on stirring but I could feel her watching me,is she wanting to say something or is she just thinking. I looked back up and she was tapping her fingers on the counter,I'm guessing she does want to say something.  
>"Sara Is there something going on with you and Stefan?" I blushed and turned the hob down so the food was just simmering.<br>"Urm what do you mean?" She chuckled.  
>"You know,last night I saw you two getting rather close,you were basically drooling over him,you want him don't you?" I nervously put a piece of my hair behind my ear and looked back up at her. She's seen the way we act so there's no point in me trying to lie.<br>"Yeah I do like him" she came to my side and hip bumped me and I couldn't help but giggle with her.  
>"Ooh la la,may I give you advice girl to girl" I looked up at her and smiled.<br>"Sure"  
>"Vampire sex is the most intense thing in the world,and their lips are so hot all over your skin,it will be even more intense and amazing for you because your a human"<br>"Really?"  
>"Mhm" we both smirked at each other,then the other guys came in and we went silent. They must of smelt the food was ready,I turned the hob off and stirred the food one last time before dishing it up in the bowls layed on the counter. Bonnie took hers last and gave me a wink before she left the kitchen. I'm really not hungry so I think I will just go get a drink of water,I went over to the cupboards and reached up for a glass and shut the cupboard. I turn the cold water tap on and let it fill my glass. I drank the water quickly then put it into the sink. I turned around and saw stefan was at the door with his arms folded.<br>"Hey"  
>"Hi" he gave me his beautiful smile and walked over to me slowly making my heart beat faster as he came closer to my body. He stroked my arm and backed me up against the sink.<br>"So I heard you talking it Bonnie" I blushed and he just chuckled.  
>"And?"<br>"Mm,she's right about the sex" he looked into my eyes so seductively that I couldn't help but smile at him.  
>"Really?" He picked me up and placed me on the counter,leaving his hands on my thighs.<br>"Hell yeah,but it would be to dangerous for us" he kissed my lips sweetly then I wrapped my arms around his waist.  
>"Why?"<br>"With vampires it's not dangerous at all,you can't physically hurt them,with you or any human I could,especially because of the whole blood thirst thing as well"  
>"But I would trust you" he looked at me confused,of course there's a bit of me that's scared but I want him like I've never wanted anybody ever before.<br>"Of course I want sex with you,it's mostly what I think about but it's to dangerous I can't risk that" he looked at me concerned and I just stroked his hair out his face and smiled sweetly.  
>"I understand and I appreciate it" I got off the counter and went to go out the kitchen but before I left I turned around and told him one last thing.<br>"It's a shame though" I walked away and into my bedroom so I could read my book.

I feel like I've been in my room for ages,I was hoping to see Stefan but he hasn't come in. I looked over at my clock and saw it was 9pm,I stood up and was about to take my top off to get unchanged but I felt someone come in my door and slam it shut. I turned around and saw Stefan was there.  
>"Why is it a shame?" What's he onabout now.<br>"What?"  
>"Why is it a shame that we shouldn't have sex?" I gulped and walked over to him so I was looking at his beautiful face.<br>"Because I want it" I smiled shyly,it's true he's all I can think about. He had gone silent,but he was looking at me with pure hunger and I couldn't take my eyes away. After a few seconds he got out of his stare and smiled.  
>"Turn around"<br>"Why?"  
>"Just turn around" I have no idea why he wants me to turn around but I did what he said anyway.<br>"You were taking your top off earlier right,I'll help you" he softly stroked his hands down my back until he got hold of the bottom of my shirt and he started pulling it slowly up my body.  
>"Arms up" I put my arms up and he pulled it off my body,I turned round to face him and he was staring at my chest.<br>"Oh Sara,you drive me so fucking crazy" I gulped and I put my hands to his shirt and started to unbutton his shirt slowly looking at him with each one I did. As I got to the bottom one I took his top off and looked at his bare chest,it's so sexy. I trailed my fingers down his chest and I felt him gasp at me touching him.  
>"You have no idea how nice that is" I then very shakily moved my fingers to his trouser and unzipped his zip. He took hold of my hands so I looked up at him.<br>"You don't have to do this"  
>"I want this" I leaned up and kissed the side of his mouth,and pushed his trousers down,he then took over and pulled them off throwing them across the room. He was just standing in his boxers,and my god he was a vision I couldn't help but bite my lip.<br>"Your turn" I looked at him confused then he pushed my skirt down and helped me get out of it. He slipped down my thongs and I saw him lick his lips. I looked down at him so nervously,he smirked looking up at me with burning desire in his eyes. He kissed my thigh then bit my hipbone playfully.  
>"Jesus" I gripped onto his hair and he growled,I pulled him up and kissed his lips with hunger and desperation. He pushed me against the wall and kissed down my neck and started nibbling it,I moaned in his ear. I moved my hands down to his boxers an moved them down,he stopped what he was doing and looked at me.<br>"You sure about this" I nodded then he forcefully slammed into me and I groaned in delight. My lips moved to his fast rhythm and my mouth parted from the pleasure. I dug my nails into his back and brought his lips back to mine,we were basically eating each others mouths and tongues. He pulled me over to my bed and carried on slamming into me fiercely making me want to explode. He came out softly and we were just looking at eachother both panting out of breath then he slammed deeper into me and I bit his lip as I came with force. This was the best orgasm I've had,I felt like was body was on fire with desire,I pulled him so I was on top and started kissing his chest. He growled and I saw his fangs were out,I put my hands on either side of his face and stroked it.  
>"It's ok,your here with me,your ok Stefan" I kept saying this,then he eventually rolled his fangs back up and slammed into me one last time and I felt him come inside of me. I eased out of him then laid on my side next to him,feeling blowed out of my mind.<br>"That was...wow" he turned round to face me and smirked.  
>"I know" I brought his face to mine and kissed him passionately slipping my hands through his hair. We then let go and just stared into each others eyes.<br>"I've got to go have a blood bag" he came out of bed and I had one last look at his glorious naked body,he had started getting changed quickly.  
>"Why now?"<br>"You've made me rather hungry" I blushed then saw him stare at my naked body,smiling to himself.  
>"I'm going to sleep now,im rather tired now" I smiled,he laughed at my comment then opened my door.<br>"Wait" he looked back at me.  
>"Stefan,I really like you"<br>"Mm,I really like you to hot stuff" I giggled then he left the room. I got off my bed and picked up my underwear and put it back on. I picked up my nightdress and slipped that on,and made my way back to my bed. I slipped into my quilt and just laid there with a gigantic smile on my face,god I want Stefan again. Bonnie was so right,it was amazing and intense,it was just so out of this world. Just to think I would find somebody that I don't feel repulsed by it's crazy,anyway I best go to sleep I'm tired.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

This could be one of the worst situations ever. I didn't want to leave my room Incase they saw the marks. I had bite marks all over my neck and my body was so sore from the sex yesterday. I opened my bedroom door and saw Bonnie and Ian were with the others on the sofa talking.i went to walk to the kitchen but Bonnie grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me around to face her.  
>"What's with all the bite marks,are you ok?" Stefan walked in with blood bags for everyone and he caught my eye,I could feel the electricity between us. I nervously tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and looked back at Bonnie.<br>"I'm fine honestly" she looked over at Stefan then looked back at me smirking.  
>"I bet you are,you kinky human" I blushed then smiled.<br>"Don't tell anyone"  
>"Your secrets safe with me" she winked then walked off to Stefan to grab a blood bag. I walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water,I'm so thirsty. I went into the fridge and grabbed a bottle and slammed it shut. I took the cap off and tipped the cold water down my throat,Jesus that's cold.I left it on the counter then walked back into the living room and sat on the sofa near the fire.<br>"May I join you" I recognised that voice,I turned round and saw it was Stefan.  
>"Yes of course" he moved closer and whispered in my ear.<br>"How are you?"  
>"A bit sore,but really good" I moved my lips to his and kissed him softly,while rummaging my hands through his hair. He growled then licked my lip,looking into my eyes.<br>"Mmm,sorry I had to go last night" i stroked my fingers in his palm and smiled.  
>"It's fine,that was the best night I've had"<br>"Same here,I've never wanted someone so badly" he stroked his fingers over my neck and sighed. He looked disgusted by the marks he left on my neck,I took his hand into mine.  
>"It's fine,it didn't hurt"<br>"I've marked a beautiful person,I'm sorry" I kissed his cheek then stared into his eyes.  
>"It's fine Stefan honestly"<br>"How can you forgive me for marking you,I'm an animal" I put my hands on either side of his face and stroked his cheeks softly.  
>"Stefan you are not,it's fine I promise" he took my hands off him and stormed off into his bedroom and slammed the door. What is the problem with him,it's only a few marks he didn't do it on purpose to hurt me. I think I should go after him,I stood up but then Ian appeared in front of me with his arms folded.<br>"Don't"  
>"Why?" Ian looked over at the gang then back at me holding his hand out.<br>"Come with me,there's something you should see" I looked at him confused but took his hand anyway and he lead me to this secret room in the house,what's going on. Inside the room was a painting,it was such a beautiful woman,well im guessing by the teeth it's a vampire. Why has he brought me here to see a random painting,I looked over at Ian and he sighed.  
>"This is his ex,he killed her"<p>

"What?"  
>"I hear what you two were talking about and I understood why he was so angry,its because he killed his wife"<br>"Are you trying to scare me away from him?" He shook his head and pointed at the painting.  
>"Stefan met a human over a century ago and she was so beautiful he couldn't stay away from her,they got closer and closer until they were together,he accidentally hurt her while they were you know..." I nodded.<br>"Then when she tried to tell him it's alright,he ended up losing it with her because she kept forgiving him,he ended up biting and biting until she was nothing" I gulped and felt tears come through my eyes,why is he telling me all this.  
>"When she came back as a vampire,he couldn't stand looking at her knowing what he did"<br>"Ian,why you telling me all this?" He came over to me and touched my bite marks around my neck.  
>"This is a reminder of what he did to her in the past,that's why he stormed off"<br>"Oh"  
>"Whatever is going on with you two,make sure that your in it for the long hall,because he is sure crazy about you" I looked over in surprise,Stefan really likes me that much.<br>"I like him to"  
>"You can't tell him I told you this" I nodded,then saw Ian looking behind me with a sympathetic smile on his face. So I turned around and saw Stefan there looking hurt and pissed off. I went to follow but he had already disappeared. I ran back into the house until I got to the living room,I looked over at Bonnie and she pointed towards the kitchen. I smiled at her then went into the kitchen shutting the door behind me,Stefan had his hands on the counter tapping rapidly.<br>"Stefan look at me" he growled then pushed me into the door,I gasped in shock and tried to calm my heart down.  
>"He shouldn't of showed you"<br>"It's fine"  
>"No it's not fine" he growled at me and pinned my arms above the door,I didn't like seeing him like this.<br>"Why isn't it? tell me please" I moved my lips closer to his staring into those hurt but beautiful eyes.  
>"Tell me Stefan" he let my arms go then just sighed.<br>"Because I don't want you to know the monster side of me,the real me"  
>"That's not the real you" he chuckled.<br>"Yes it is Sara,you just don't want to admit it" I didn't really want to let my feelings be the better of me,but I needed to tell him exactly what I thought before he looses himself.  
>"No it's not Stefan it isn't you at all,your kind,funny,charming,beautiful and.." He looked almost human,vulnerable. He walked away into the living room,so I took a deep breath then followed.<br>"Stefan?"  
>"What Sara?"<br>"I know that isn't the real you,because the real you is the one I love" I gulped then just felt a tear fall down my cheek. He ran over to me and sealed his lips over mine,kissing me so tenderly. I moaned against his mouth and he slipped his tongue in,eating away at my mouth. He then let go and pulled me in for a hug.  
>"I love you to Sara,thank you" I looked up at him smiling.<br>"For what?"  
>"Giving me a chance" I stroked his cheek.<br>"Thanks for making me a better person" I looked over at the other guys and they were smiling,Ian and the other guys went over to stefan and high fived him, I giggled then felt Bonnie hug me quickly,that took me by surprise.  
>"What was that for?"<br>"Making Stefan better" I smiled,then walked back over to Stefan and took his hand.  
>"I'm of for a shower" I went to walk away but he pulled me back to him and kissed me once more leaving me breathless as always.<br>"Mm,how will I ever get enough of you" I blushed then walked over to the bathroom feeling the happiest I have in a long while. New start,new me!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I had to go down to the warehouse again because the blood bags had run out. I decided to wear my block stockings with a pencil skirt. I picked out a black blouse and left two buttons undone at the top. I went into the living room to grab my long trench coat,I saw Bonnie stare at me then wink.  
>"If I was gay,I would so tap that" I laughed and went to the couch to pick up my coat and put it on me zipping it up.<br>"Thanks Bonnie"  
>"Your welcome honey,oh and Ian's not taking you" oh no,I can't go on my own I'll loose it and end up running away.<br>"Oh no don't be scared,it's because stefan wants to take you instead"  
>"Oh"<br>"He's outside waiting for you,please get as many as you can" I nodded,then went out the front door and saw Stefan was there looking out into the distance. I walked until I was infront off him and smiled,he smiled back. I leant up and kissed him on the cheek,he stroked hair out of my face then pulled me tightly to his body,I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes. I felt the wind forcefully pushing against my face,I want to open my eyes to see how fast we were going but I would end up being sick and that's not exactly sexy. I felt my feet touch the ground so I opened my eyes slowly,we was right in front of the warehouse.  
>"Stefan what if they smell you?"<br>"Ian was the one who got us in trouble not me,plus I don't want to leave you" he pulled me close to his body and sealed his lips over mine,claiming them with a passionate force. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck,he growled deep in his throat and let me go looking at me seductively.  
>"Mm,what was I doing again!" He chuckled and stroked my cheek.<br>"Getting us blood,because you're amazing"  
>"I'll go now then" I was about to open the warehouse door but Stefan grabbed my arm so I was facing him.<br>"Be careful please" I smiled then entered the ware house and saw the same guys standing there with their arms crossed. The main guy stepped forward and cracked his knuckles smirking.  
>"So,you have a thing for vampires do you?" My eyebrows shot up and he appeared infront of me staring into my eyes.<br>"What?"  
>"I heard you kissing that vampire,so you like vampires?"<br>"The good ones yes" he tapped his finger on his lip then looked back at his friends and they all nodded.  
>"I tell you what,I will give you 100 blood bags for one kiss" I gulped and felt really uncomfortable.<br>"A kiss?"  
>"Mm,your a very beautiful woman and I see why that guy wants you,so a kiss is the only deal" I don't know how I'm going to do this,I love Stefan,I don't want to kiss this vampire. But a hundred blood bags that would last the guys ages,I took a deep breath and looked back up at him.<br>"Fine"  
>"Good"<br>"But I want to see the blood first" he nodded,and the guys behind him started packing a bag with the blood,they chucked it over to me and I saw it was full. The guy moved closer and put his lips onto mine,I closed my eyes and let him kiss me. He growled then took his lips off mine smiling,I went to pick up the bag and put it on my back. I slammed open the warehouse door and I saw Stefan with his hands crossed looking pissed off.  
>"You kissed him"<br>"Stefan don't"  
>"You should of said no"<br>"What and let you guys starve" I walked away from him and he pulled me back to him.  
>"Yes"<br>"Let me go"  
>"No,why didn't you try and get another deal"<br>"Get off me"  
>"Tell me?!" I pushed Stefan away and started to cry in frustration,<br>"Because everything I do has been for you,I thought of you the whole time he kissed me,I feel disgusted but no you probably think I enjoyed it because I used to be a hooker,piss of Stefan I'm going home on my own" I cried all the way until I got to the apartment. I opened the door and chucked the blood on the floor and slammed my bedroom door behind me.

I heard a silent knock on the door,I wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody.  
>"Sara please open the door" I recognised it was Stefan but I wasn't up to talking to him,I wanted to scream and shout at him but at the same time I just wanna cry in his arms and be comforted. I put on my nightgown and opened my bedroom door and walked straight past him to the coach near the fire. I felt him sit next to me and let out a heavy sigh,I looked at him and he did look rather guilty. He grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed it,I leant my head on his shoulder and sighed.<br>"I'm sorry Sara"  
>"I know,but it still hurts" he pulled my chin up with his finger so I was facing him.<br>"I love you,and the thought of another guys lips on you makes me livid"  
>"I know,but I did it for you,I don't randomly go round kissing vampires do I?"<br>"I hope not" I couldn't help but giggle and I saw him smile brightly.  
>"I love you to Stefan" I brought my lips to his and kissed him forcefully using my tongue to caress his. He moaned in my mouth,I brought my hands to his neck and we just started to make love to eachothers lips. I think it was a few minutes before we separated our lips,I felt a little sting in my lip,I touched my finger to it and felt a bit of blood.<br>"Oops sorry"  
>"It's ok,you could always lick it away" I blushed,he licked his tongue across my lower lip and I trembled at the sweet touch. I looked back into his eyes and I could see how desperate I was for him.<br>"Mm,thank you"  
>"Your welcome" I couldn't stop staring at him,if others weren't in this room right now I would so jump him. I nervously looked away and coughed trying to contain myself.<br>"I should urm sleep"  
>"I could always come with you?"<br>"Ok but I do need to sleep" he chuckled,we both got of the coach and walked Into my bedroom. I took of my nightgown and saw Stefan was just stood in his boxers,I think my jaw dropped to the floor.  
>"Mm,you look so cute in your pjs" I blushed and walked over to my bed and climbed in.<br>"You look hot" he smiled then joined me in the bed,this felt so weird yeah we've had sex but not actually slept with each other. I slowly moved over to him and leant my head in his neck taking in his gorgeous smell. He grabbed my hand and started threading his fingers through mine,he watched in amazement.  
>"What you thinking about?"<br>"Your skin is so warm,I feel alive again" I kissed his neck,and moved my hand to his chest tracing patterns.  
>"I like you touching me to,it's soft" he turned round on his side so he was facing me and stroked my face tenderly,I kissed him softly then just stared at him.<br>"I'm glad,who knew I'd ever be in bed with a human"  
>"Same,well I'm with a vampire not a human"<br>"Does it bother you?"  
>"Not at all" he pulled me to his body and stroked my back,I stayed in his embrace and started to feel really sleepy.<br>"Night Stefan" he kissed my head.  
>"Night Sara"<p> 


End file.
